


Killer

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom, Tommy/Isaac
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy’s a killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> Inspired by the ‘Killer’ video.

Standing over the sink, Tommy was staring into the mirror, but he did not see himself. Instead, he saw the blood running down his neck that was staining his shirt. The splatter in the blond of his hair. The scratch against his cheek from when she tried to fight back. They all fight. Sometimes Tommy will loosen his grip just a bit to allow them to think they are gaining ground. He doesn’t want them to die thinking they didn’t give it a good fight to escape.

Turing on the tap, he let the water run for a bit to get it good and warm. That’s one of the drawbacks to living in a cheap hotel. Took forever for the water to get as hot as he liked it. The room was quiet. The TV was on but the sound muted. Early in the morning. So early the sun was still asleep. It was how he got back without being seen. Pulling up the hem of his shirt, he tossed it to the floor, exposing his chest and an arm full of tattoos. Many of the horror images, his idols. Cupping his hands into the water, he leaned down and splashed his face. The blood and makeup he had around his eyes started to make trails down his face. Soon he would become clean.

Coming out of the bathroom, Tommy crawled onto his bed and laid down. His eyes stared at the wall, watching the shadows that danced from the changing images from the TV. He thought about the body he left behind. What he had done to it. Wondering how long it would take for someone to find the pieces. Rolling onto his back, Tommy closed his eyes, trying to find some peace to sleep.

An annoying car horn woke him from a deep sleep. The sun was up and blazing its way into his hotel room now. So bright that it made it impossible for him to get anymore rest. Unmuting the TV, Tommy removed his pants as he made his way into the bathroom to shower. The news broadcast got his attention so he came back out to peek at the screen.

“In local news, the body of an unidentified woman was discovered today…” His pulse always quickened when the subject came up. But it turned out to be that of some other woman. He didn’t leave her in a children’s park. The anchor woman went on to say it was the two hundredth murder the city had, and the year wasn’t even half over yet. Tommy wasn’t alone. Going back into the bathroom, he turned on the water to get warm.

No one understood him. Not now and not when he was a kid. It started with animals. Tommy would kill neighbor pets in different ways to see how they died. And when he didn’t kill anything for a while, there was a yearning that would grow inside of him. The closest he could describe it was the feeling of a chain smoker who hadn’t had a cigarette in several hours, then days, then weeks. Killing brought him peace, and when he killed a human, the peace lasted longer. Not that Tommy went out at night and stalked for people to off. No, he didn’t choose at all. All of his victims had come to him willingly. Maybe under false pretenses but of their own free will. Sex, nationality, all that stuff didn’t matter.

When he was a kid, his mother had caught him in the act and punished him. Asked if he had wanted to go to hell. But he didn’t believe in heaven or hell. No mystical man in the clouds controlling up with strings like a puppet. We mastered our own fate. After that was all darkness.

Becoming slightly human again, he patted his back pocket to make sure he had some cash inside and headed out. There was a small family run taco stand within walking distance from the hotel. The lady who ran the register didn’t speak a word of English, but she knew Tommy. Didn’t even have to point out what he wanted anymore, she just knew. Paying for his meal, Tommy walked over to the curb to sit and eat.

The food was gone before he knew it. Crumbling the wrapper up in his hands, he tossed it behind him into the row of bushes. There needed to be a plan of action for tonight. Watching the cars pass by, he noticed one car with two men stop a few feet away, waiting for a break in the traffic to turn right. They seemed so happy to be together. That’s when he decided. Tonight he would hit up Bar 107, a gay bar in the heart of downtown. Men always felt more satisfying to him.

Time sped quickly, and the sun grew weary and took its rest. The night time was Tommy’s favorite. The city came alive in its own way with its glow. Doing his hair and makeup a little messy but perfect for him, filling his pockets with a few items, Tommy headed out. The club seemed to be packed with people already. Making his way to the bar, he ordered a beer to sip on while he people watched.

Several caught his attention. His hands started to sweat and there was the itch inside. The urge to do something bad. Licking his lip as he checked out one man to another, he was shocked to find one man staring right back at him. The man was just who he wanted to go for as well. Tall and strong. Dark hair styled up perfectly and makeup that made his blue eyes piercing. He had style; that’s for sure. When the man smirked, Tommy’s eyes grew wide.

A tap on his shoulder even made him jump. Another guy was there not bad looking but nothing like the man he had been checking out.

“Come here often?”

Tommy turned back to look at the intriguing man but found him gone. Now he was annoyed. The fact that the other man kept talking to him didn’t help the annoyance either.

“I’ve never seen you here before. I would have remembered. Name’s Isaac. What’s yours?”

Not one to do names, Tommy drank the rest of his beer and left the bottle on the bar. “Got somewhere we can go to be alone?”

“Oh yeah, come with me.”

Following along, he allowed Isaac to lead the way. The guy had a van. Fucking classic. Even caused Tommy to laugh a bit. Here he was, the bad guy so to speak, and he was getting into some creeper's van. The two drove out towards the beach. The blond wondered if this was the guy’s way of trying to be romantic. He wanted none of that.

“You wanna fuck or not?”

Not needing to be asked twice, Isaac moved into the back. Tommy was right behind him, already undoing his pants. There was a quick discussion on who was in what position. But Tommy never bottomed. Never would he lose control of the situation.

Prep was something Isaac was in charge of. Pulling out the condom from his pocket, he ripped it open and put it on. Lining himself up, Tommy thrust inside. The pace started off quick. Only worrying about his pleasure, Tommy grabbed a hold of the man’s flesh and kept up his relentless pace. Getting close, the man below him tried to reach back and feel up his leg. It was time to end this. Reaching for his pants, he pulled them closer and took out his gravity knife. It was the best weapon he had. The blade was tucked into the tiny handle, just one switch on the side, and it popped right out.

Getting a tight grip, he slid the switch down. The man below him was so into it that he never even registered the sound. There was one quick jab to the back. Isaac screamed out, his inner muscles tightening around his, cock making the sex even better. There was another stab, then another. The man tried to get away but his angle worked to his disadvantage.

As the man’s body started to convulse, Tommy was cumming. Isaac pleaded for his life, saying 'please' more times than the blond could want to count. Pulling out, Tommy opened up the back of the van. It was too late in the evening for anyone to bother them. Pulling off the condom, he made a pile of things to get rid of. It included the condom wrapper and the guys ID, keeping the cash he found for himself, of course. After he used Isaac’s shirt to wipe down the van of his finger prints, he dumped the items into the ocean, watching as the tide took them away. Cleaning his knife as well, Tommy headed back home. Damn fucker had to come all the way out here. Would take him over an hour to get back.

The next morning Tommy filled the bathtub with water as hot as he could stand it. Getting in, he allowed his skin to prune up. Thoughts drifted back to the bar. Back to that man who was looking at him. No matter what Tommy did, he kept thinking about that man. Growing nervous, Tommy started to bite at his nails. Chewing them down to tiny stubs, making some of his fingers bleed. Tonight, he decided not to go out.

As soon as the choice was made, his body started to yearn for another victim. In trying to sleep, he found himself tossing and turning time and time again in the bed. Everything seemed to bother him. The room was too hot, then too cold. His leg kept twitching. When he tried to eat, he felt nauseous, but then in not eating, his stomach grumbled and pained him from being empty. It was the longest night in a long while. When the sun came back around, the terrible night was shown in the bags under his eyes.

Grabbing some food, Tommy knew only one way to get rid of the jittery feeling. He had to go out and find another. There was a voice in his head screaming that he was doing this too often. That soon, he would be caught. But it didn’t stop him. Maybe that was what he needed in order to stop.

Getting dressed and all fixed up, he headed back to Bar 107. It was breaking his rule of returning to the same place so soon after selecting a target, but in the back if his mind, Tommy wanted to see that one man again.

Going inside, the place was not as crowed but still had its fair share of people about. The beat of the music pumped hard against his chest, making his ribs vibrate. Skipping the bar this time, he moved to the side of the room where he had seen the man before. Leaning against the wall, he was on the lookout.

Hours passed, and Tommy had turned down three guys so far. The nervousness so full blown now that he could feel his skin jump in places. The next one had to be the one. His eyes noticed a taller man headed his way. He was dressed in drag but it was well done. Hell, with legs like those, he would be tempted to wear such a short dress as well.

The two talked for a little when Tommy suggested getting some fresh air. The man, better known as Raja, accepted. Tommy traced the small bulge of his knife in his pants pocket. This time it would be quick. Just one to calm his nerves. They walked down a little ways, Tommy leading Raja over towards an alley way. As he was about to grab the knife, he heard a voice.

“Am I late to the party?”

It was the man from the night before. Somehow, he looked more glamorous then he had, and Tommy froze. The man came closer to them and made a whistle around Raja which he enjoyed immensely. This didn’t feel right at all. Turning, Tommy started to head out of the alley way. Ignoring both of the men behind him, asking him to return.

Heading straight home, Tommy was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Took several long minutes to get his breathing back to normal. He hadn’t had a panic attack that badly since the cops arrived at his door, looking for the guy who lived there before him.

The only relief came when the exhaustion in his body took over. Waking up feeling like dried up shit, he pushed himself up from the bed to shower. It’s what he always did to wake himself up. As the water ran, he turned on the TV.

“Weather today will be in the mid 80’s with a twenty percent chance of rain….”

Stepping into the shower, Tommy closed his eyes and let the water wash away the tension that had been building. Grabbing the soap, he started to clean up.

“The body of Sutan Amrull was discovered early this morning near a local church…”

Heading outside into the sun, Tommy brushed some of the wet strands of hair out of his eyes. He was going to try this one day at a time thing. If he could make it slowly, maybe down the line he wouldn’t have to kill anymore. How he wished such a thing was true.

Not wanting to be stuck in the dreary hotel room, Tommy chose to walk. With no where particular in mind, he let his feet make their own path. Grabbing a slice of pizza, he walked back out to find the sky growing dark. Guess it was going to storm after all. As the wind picked up, Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around his middle in an attempt to keep warm.

When the rain started coming down, it did so in buckets. It was the run down side of town. Coming across a lot of factories long since abandoned, Tommy took shelter in one of them. Before he started taking the money and hawking off jewelry, he was living in one of these places. Shaking out the water in his hair, he noticed a beat up mattress on the ground. Sitting on it, he was prepared to wait till the storm passed.

There was a sound of creaking metal and then footsteps. Great, that’s what he needed right now. Some homeless bum to start a fight because he was sitting on the dude’s bed. Standing up, getting ready in case there was a fight, he stepped back, mouth hanging slightly open. “You. Who are you?”

“Hello, Tommy.” The man he had been seeing was there, looking stunning and more down played then he did at the club. “You where a lot easier to track down then the others.” He moved in close to the blond. Even when Tommy was pressed against the wall, he was right there. Spinning the boy around so that he was facing the decaying wall, Adam reached down and grabbed the man’s ass. “Do you ever let them have a turn at you?”

“Get your hands off of me!” When he tried to smack the man’s hand away, he had his hair grabbed, pushing his face against wall. The rough texture cut his face. Feeling his pants becoming undone, Tommy started to whimper.

“This is what you where waiting for, wasn’t it?” Pushing Tommy’s pants and underwear down, he reached around, finding his cock hard. “Ahh yes.” Stroking him slowly a few times, Adam moved his hand back to the blond’s perfect little ass. Bringing a finger to his hole, he pushed inside to the first knuckle, watching the other tense up. Not a complete virgin, but it was obvious that Tommy rarely bottomed.

“What do you want man? I got money. You want that?”

Ignoring what Tommy babbled on about, he pushed the finger deeper inside, smiling when he heard the deep intake of breath. Pulling out, he replaced with another finger. The lack of lube made the movements painful, but still Tommy’s body reacted positively towards them. The pain he has inflicted so long in others was coming back tenfold. He felt eager for more.

Toying around enough, Adam pulled his fingers free and started to undo his own pants. The blond tried to turn his head to see what was going on, but Adam would not allow it. Instead he gripped tighter at his hair till a groan of pain came out of Tommy’s lips.

Feeling the head of the other's cock against his hole, Tommy again tried to fight. Not only was this freak hurting him, but he didn’t even put on a condom. “Stop!”

Adam didn’t stop. He pushed past the tight ring. Feeling the skin strain around him. Feeling the slight bleeding running down his leg. Angling his movements, he was able to find Tommy’s prostate pretty easily. The blond got on his tippy toes to feel it better.

“No!” As much as he screamed it, his body told otherwise. He wanted this. But his mind yelled at him to take back the control he was losing out on.

“You’re going to take every inch of it.” Adam picked up the pace, slamming into Tommy’s spot time and time again. The tightness around his cock bringing him right to heaven.

“No! No! No!” Clawing at the walls, he tried to push away. But Adam was just so much stronger. Wetness fell upon his leg, and his cheeks started to flush red from the embarrassment of enjoying this as much as he was. Reaching down between his legs, Tommy started to jack himself off. Though out he still protested.

“Cum for me.” Adam licked a stripe up the back of Tommy’s neck. A few more strokes and he was cumming against the wall, against his leg. The mess was unavoidable.

Adam pumped against the smaller man’s body several more times before he too came inside. Pulling out the second he was done, he did his pants back up, watching Tommy quickly do the same. “How many?”

His ass hurt. As though a rod was shoved up there. Turning back around, he lowered his head, using the fringe to hide himself. “How many what?”

“People you’ve killed.”

Tommy started to choke on his own spit. “How do you…Who…” Panic set in, and he started to run down the hallway.

“Don’t move!” Adam was on him just as quick.

Tommy clawed at Adam’s neck as the two fell amongst some trash on the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of the blond just for a second, giving the other time to punch him in the jaw. One of the rings on Adam’s hand cut the flesh near his lip. The heat of the wound pulsated as blood ran down his chin.

“I said don’t fucking move!” Adam was trying to reach for something in his jacket and soon pulled out a police badge.

Grabbing an empty beer bottle from the trash mound, Tommy hit Adam in the head, sending bits of glass shattering everywhere. As the man gripped at his head, Tommy pushed himself off of the floor and started to run. Didn’t take long to hear the other coming after him.

Face cut up, Tommy kept looking back, watching Adam keep up the pace with him. His lungs were on fire, and as much as he tried to keep up the pace, he was slowing. Feeling a sharp tug on his shirt, Tommy was slammed into the nearest wall. The coppery taste of blood took over his taste buds as he was thrown to the ground. Adam was on top of him with his hands around his neck, squeezing tightly. Tommy clawed at his arms and tried to scream. Never in a million years did he want to be caught for what he had done, though the thought had crossed his mind. But why was a cop doing this?

Leaning down Adam spoke clearly so Tommy would not miss a single word. “I’m just like you. That badge came from a rookie I got rid of three months ago. And you…well I’m just taking care of some competition.”

The color drained from Tommy’s face. Soon his arms became limp and fell to the side like a rag doll's. As Adam let go, he looked into the now vacant brown eyes. It was a waste of some good ass. Standing up, Adam brushed dirt off of his sleeve. “Sweet dreams, Tommy.”

Adam left the evidence of him being there behind. The cops hadn't caught him so far, so he had to leave these traces to help them get on the right track. One day he was going to be famous.

The End


End file.
